Never Enough
by tirocno
Summary: Vignette. A short fanfic inspired by the song 'Never Enough' by The Cure, a band that I am presently in love with. I may add more chapters with other Cure based fics.
1. Never Enough

**Never Enough**

A/N: Based on the song 'Never Enough' by the Cure. Set during the End of Time Part Two. Just what the Doctor might have been feeling as he contemplated who or what to shoot. (Although seriously, it's not like he only had one bullet. Jeez...)

I don't suppose it matters if you haven't heard the song, but if you wanna listen, I'd suggest that you search for the Cure on Jango or an mp3 website, because YouTube doesn't seem to be the best place for their songs. :/

* * *

All the frustration he had felt in the past hours had melted and morphed, changing from fear to sadness and self-pity, until it was pure anger. And that made him very dangerous and impatient as he stood between two men, the gun clenched tightly in his hand.

Regeneration always came too soon, regardless of how long he had spent in a body, but the fact that he knew it was coming, and so quickly, infuriated him. For what could he do? No matter how much he tried, or what he did, it was going to happen. Whatever power he had ever felt was rendered useless by that damn prophecy of someone knocking four times, and the feeling of helplessness that that caused him to experience sent him flying into a raging temper. He was the Doctor, he was supposed to save people, heal people...and now, it turned out that he couldn't even save himself successfully. If it wasn't for the situation he was in, he would have allowed himself a bitter, humourless laugh.

Plus, pulling that trigger wouldn't even offer any kind of stress relief. He wasn't that kind of person.

Of course, he could cover pain and frustration with smiles and false happiness, he did it all the time. But this time, that wouldn't be appropriate, and he was tired of pretending. He was going to show his true colours, whatever happened. Reveal the powerful and...well, frightening person he could be. Because whatever he did that day, it would never be enough.

Finally knowing what to do, he pulled the trigger.


	2. Let's Go To Bed

Chapter Title: Let's Go To Bed

A/N: I am aware at how misleading this chapter title is, but it is merely the name of the song that this fic is based on, which is again by The Cure. Listen if you want. ;)

I didn't expect to get much Doctor/Rose out if this, but if that is where my muse takes me at 2.06am, so be it. :) The Doctor in question could be Nine or Ten, but NOT Eleven. Eleven/Rose = me no likey...but of course that's just my opinion! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Rose. It was amazing just how much relief she had given him from all of his emotional struggles, the memories that burned and tinged his mind, bringing fresh pain every day. Meeting her had been luck - she was the one to reignite the flame that he had been before the Time War. The fact that she had chosen to travel with him was almost inevitable after all that had happened, but he remembered how anxious he had been, how desperate he had been for her to stay with him. Then she had said 'forever'. And that was what had him falling in love.

Although she had pushed him for information about his past, telling her about it had got so much weight off of his shoulders he could have collapsed. She healed him, slowly and surely, although never completely. But that didn't matter, because it would have been impossible. And whatever happened, if she didn't talk about it, which she rarely did, he would start to forget about it, and they would laugh and share happiness and he could be the man he had been again. She was almost like some kind of anaesthetic to him.

That wasn't why he loved her, but it was at least part of the reason why they had become so close. He didn't know if she knew or understood completely, and that mattered a great deal to him, because he wanted her to know how much help she had been, and how appreciative he was of her being there. But in the end, that wasn't important - it was the friendship they shared, and how they had both woken each other up from the tired, dream-like lives they had had lived before they had met.

* * *

A/N: Just out of interest, has anyone read the book 'Hybrids' by David Thorpe? Because I've nearly finished it and it's bloody good! :)


End file.
